This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. During the spring terms of 2009-10 and 2010-11 academic years, the Directors of the Resource, joined by Center for Biomedical Mass Spectrometry faculty member Prof. McComb, presented the full-semester graduate course, BI-793, MS, Proteomics and Functional Genomics. As has become the traditions,the guest lecture on Oligonucleotide MS and Proteomics was presented by Dr. Bing Wang (Genzyme Corp.). Five students registered for credit, and more than fifteen faculty and post-doctoral scientists, from collaborating groups, Harvard Medical School, Boston College, BU Goldman School of Dental Medicine and others, joined the lectures as auditors. Much of the course material is posted on the Resource Web site and is being used by students and research scientists across the US and around the world. Regulations pertaining to the use of published material require that access to the site is now password-controlled. Investigators from several states, as well as foreign institutions, have been provided with access.